Current methods of making graphene nanoribbons have numerous limitations in terms of efficiency, costs, yield, and quality. For instance, current methods may produce graphene nanoribbons in low quantities. Furthermore, the produced graphene nanoribbons may have numerous defects, limited dispersion in various solvents and composites, and limited conductivity. Therefore, a need exists for novel methods of efficiently producing graphene nanoribbons with minimal defects, enhanced dispersibility, and enhanced conductivity. There is also a need to have edge functionalized graphene nanoribbons to improve graphene nanoribbon dispersibility without sacrificing conductivity by disruption of the basal planes.